Toques
by Lara Pond
Summary: Hay pequeñas cosas que hacen del día a día de esas dos chicas.


**_Disclaimer:lok_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Detalles<em>**

Habían cosas que no podían evitar, pequeños toques que hacían de su relación algo inmejorable, que aunque sus citas con Mako, Iroh y otros fueron buenas, esto era simplemente lo único que recordarían de verdad el resto de sus días.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Caballerosidad<em>**

Asami no sabía por qué, pero con cada persona que salió, todas intentaron ser atentas y amables con ella, como si su clase y posición social lo obligara, pero con Korra lo notaba como algo natural, como si la caballerosidad de ella a pesar de ser una chica fuera parte de su naturaleza, y se volviera más que presente a su lado.

Como eso de cederle el paso, abrirle la puerta, de la Mansión, casa, auto, lo que sea, siempre lo hacía.

Por ejemplo también estaba esto…

Asami caminaba con Korra, no estaban de la mano porque la primera no se acostumbraba aun a mostrarse aun en público, así que se contenían y ya.

Pero en cierto momento Asami se mostró con frío y era tan obvio que no podía ocultarlo temblaba.

Korra al verla río y sonrió.

—Ten, no quiero que la princesa se resfríe por mi culpa, ya que yo dije que caminemos a la noche—Le dijo y se quitó el gran abrigo de nieve y se lo puso encima de los hombros de la otra chica, que tan solo tenía esa delgada campera roja que solía llevar.

—No…Korra, estás de musculosa te congelarás—Intentó quitársela pero Korra tomó la campera en sus hombros evitándolo.

—Nada de eso o te besaré—Le advirtió y conociendo a la otra eso bastaba.

Y era cierto, porque aunque Asami pensó en quitársela solo para molestarle no se sentía completamente cómoda con la idea de que la vean así con otra chica, menos cuando su industria se había vuelto más famosa en estos días.

—Está bien…gracias, pero eres una terca y tonta—Le agradeció algo molesta y eso solo hizo sonreír más a Korra quien se sorprendió cuando le abrazó— Ah y no creas que te dejaré congelarte.

—Pero la gente Asami…

—Hasta las amigas se abrazan, así que no tiene que ser necesariamente por ser novias, así que calla y disfruta.

Cosas como esas hacía Korra.

Pero Asami no se salvaba también tenía sus mañas y costumbres caprichosas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>De Mañana<em>**

—Pero Asami…tengo que ir a entrenar con Tenzin de seguro me estará esperando…—Se quejó la Avatar pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por la chica.

—Asaaaamiii

Nada funcionaba, la heredera de la gran Industria de la República no se molestaba en moverse siquiera. La tenía entre las piernas agarradas con todas sus extremidades para que no se moviese, y estaba semi dormida.

—No…no quiero—Fue lo único que le dijo y como siempre se quedó abrazándole aunque la otra rogara y anhelara la libertad, pero tenía que admitir que era agradable a pesar de ser solo un gran capricho de su princesa.

Así que Korra suspiró y se acostó de nuevo para dejarse mimar.

—Sabes…eres una malcriada…pero así y todo te amo—Y Asami feliz ocultó su cara en el pecho de Korra.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besos robados<em>**

Asami a pesar de todo siempre recibía una de sus costumbres con gustos aunque terminase fingiendo que le molestaba.

Los besos.

Es más, los Besos Robados, esos a los cuales no le permitió o ni siquiera anticipó y aun así recibió a cada rato uno.

Siempre lo hacía, a veces pensaba que era para molestarle, pero ya comenzaba a importarle poco, porque cuando podía le besaba las mejillas, el cuello, la frente…

Pero cuando llegaba a los labios se apartaba, cosa que le dejaba desconcertada a la otra.

Así que cuando le preguntó el por qué de eso, le respondió simplemente que no tomaría nada que no le permitiera.

Eso simplemente fue suficiente, comenzó a reír y la besó sin más.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comportamientos inapropiados<em>**

Cuando estaba menos preparada y vulnerable, ella la tomaba por sorpresa con cosas inapropiadas.

Como por ejemplo…

—Asami…Asami basta—Le dijo en un susurro mientras la mano de la nombrada se colaba por la remera de ella sin que nadie de la reunión lo notara.

Era un tema bastante importante, así que no entendía cómo no se dejaba de hacer cosas como esas. Pero no podía hacer nada para detenerla…

Y eso le daba gracia en gran parte porque todos la creían la más inocente en esa relación, sí, cómo no…

* * *

><p>Pero así eran las cosas.<p>

Y habían más muchas más, que simplemente no querían pensar porque ya era demasiado y Asami sobre todo se molestaría.

Pero a pesar de todo…

—Te amo

—Yo igual tonta—Asami le abrazó


End file.
